Revolution
by Enchanted0ne
Summary: Ithilia never knew anything besides peace since she was born. Now everything is changing. Several of her kin of Ñoldo blood desire to go to Arda, including her beloved sister, Artanis. In an attempt to acquire ships, Kinslaying at Aqualondë took place. Ithilia doesn't know what to do when her previous life is gone. (Takes place in the First Age)
1. Prologue

"Silver light  
She turned her face up to the starlit sky  
And on this night began to wonder why  
She knew that soon the day would come

Born to be  
An heir of beauty and serenity  
Into this world she entered quietly  
To her surprise she was the one

Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light

Then one day  
The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey  
Traversed a winding road and came her way  
She found the love she hoped she would

But she knew  
That she had promises to stay true to  
The dormant daughter of the silver moon  
Then all at once she understood

Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light

From the sky  
She watched the life  
She'd known she would leave behind  
Said goodbye  
And gave her people  
Life through her sacrifice" -Daughter of the Moon by Adriana Figueroa

Well. This is the start of the Prequel of "My Night Blooming Flower." ;)

* * *

**Prologue**

"What in the name of Arda is _that_?" Aegnor breathed as he looked into the distance, towards Dorthonion. Angrod and Ithilia stopped what they were doing and gracefully went over to their younger brother. "Sister, Brother?" Shortly after, Finrod joined his siblings to look in the distance as well.

"It is only storm clouds. 'Tis no danger. Come, brothers and sister. Tonight, we shall ready for what terrors tomorrow will bring upon us." Finrod said in his deep, calming voice as he clasped a warrior-hardened hand on each of his brothers' shoulders.

"We must never be so ignorant, onóro, to what our eyes see." Ithilia crisply stated, ghostly blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Angrod and Aegnor glanced at each other, worry evident in their eyes. They knew about their sister's sharp tongue and with Artanis always in the company of Ithilia, she inherited the sharp words as well. "Must you always be so stubborn, Ithilia?" Finrod chuckled, his silvery-blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Ahhhhh, I really think we should be heading back to our shelters now. The moon is near its peak, I'd hate to sleep in when you all are either honing your bow skills or sparring!" Angrod exclaimed with an overly-large yawn. Ithilia rolled her eyes and allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"Ag—"

"_Foalókë!_" An elf on lookout bellowed, his smooth voice carrying throughout the camp, forcing everyone from their rest. As expected, everyone began dashing for their armor and weapons. "An army! Advancing this way!"

"Aegnor, Angrod, come with me! Ithil—"

"I _will not _stand behind you just because I am a _woman_!" The said elleth snarled back as she brandished her swords, Fëa-Dûr. "I am just as dangerous as you, brother. Do not think I cannot handle myself!" With that being said, she walked forward and pushed past her brothers towards the armory in a brisk pace.

* * *

"A_ngrod! Aegnor! Ithilia! Fall back! Their numbers are not dwindling._" Finrod screamed as he slaughtered a pair of orcs coming up at him.

Ithilia turned around to grasp her youngest brother, Aegnor, but he wasn't there. She looked around frantically, aware of the chaos that was roaring around her. Screams of dying men and elves filled the air, the crackling whips of the Balrogs, and the fire not ceasing its bright glow. A balrog spotted her, roared, and charged toward her. Its flames seemed to enlarge tenfold. "Go back into the abyss, foul beast." She hissed, not wanting to waste time when she could be looking for Aegnor.

As if it were ignoring her, it brought down its flaming sword in an attempt to kill the elf before her. But the Balrog was not expecting the elleth to have some tricks up her sleeve. "_Naur tinchor ostring._" Ithilia murmured rapidly as her swords glowed bright blue in response to the magic. She then brought them in a defense stance just as the flaming sword clashed with hers. The strength caused her to bend her knees, but she remained unharmed. "_Yala onna en' alu_." She grunted as she used her strength to bring her swords up in an arc, towards the Balrog then to the ground. Water erupted from the ground suddenly, spraying the beast with its coolness, diminishing the flames on its body.

Not even waiting to see the Balrog collapse, she turned and darted away. "Aegnor!" She screamed, desperately looking around. A scream of agony to her left caught her attention. Her head snapped to attention, silver strands stained with blood and dirt followed more slowly from the wind. "NO! Aegnor! Angrod!" She made a mad dash over to the pair laying on the ground. On her way there, she blindly slaughtered anything that had black or green skin.

"No.." She keened as she dropped Fëa-Dûr to touch a hand on Aegnor's cold face and then Angrod's.

"I am sorry... sister." Angrod choked as her gaze shifted back to him, blood spilling over the sides of his lips, rolling down his jaw. The scarlet hue mingling with the clear fluid of tears.

"Hush, Angrod.." She murmured as she placed a kiss on his brow. "Do not speak.."

But of course, him being stubborn, he ignored his sister's request. "I could not... protect Aegnor. Tell Finrod..." A strangled cough and wheezing ensued but the ellon continued to speak. "I'm sorry.. and.. tell my beloved.. Eldalótë.. that I love her.." Blue eyes fogged up and became unfocused.

"Angrod! No, you cannot die! Tell Eldalótë that yourself! Please.." Ithilia's voice lowered to a whisper as she rested her head against his armored chest. But the mourning was not to last as she could hear the heavy noise of feet coming her way. Grasping her swords, she stood up and swiftly changed the way she held her swords so they were pointing backwards. With a grand amount of force, she shoved them backward to hear a satisfying crunch of armor and bones giving way under the sharp elven swords.

Ithilia's filth-covered face was soon partially cleaned from her non-stop flow of tears. "Ithilia! Fall back!" Finrod's powerful voice bellowed in the distance. Obeying orders, she slowly made her way to her remaining brother, choked sobs escaping her from the loss of her younger brothers. Even then, their cheerful voices were ringing in her head. Oh how she was annoyed to death, but deep inside, she loved them with all her heart.

"Aegnor... Angrod.." Black fog clouded her vision...

* * *

**Yes, for those of you who recognize this scene from "My Night Blooming Flower" . . . Congratz cause I took this from Chapter 11 ;D**

**I am not sure if. . . wait. Nevermind~ I was about to say I wasn't sure if Finrod.. wait. Nevermind again :D**

**As I was saying, I wasn't sure if Finrod was there at the Dagor Bragollach but since it took place in Arda just outside of Angband. . . He was there soo yeah xD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Apparently, Haldir's birthdate is unknown soooooooo ;D**

**TIME FOR FUN :D**

**But yeah, I'm not too accurate on the history of everything since there is so much information. Sorry if I get things wrong ;P**

**This story will be in Ithilia's POV since it's her past. DURR- I'm JK don't hate me**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Come, brother! You should not be this weak!" I taunted playfully as Angrod's sword clashed with mine once more.

His bare upper body glistened with sweat in the light as he raised a hand in defeat after lowering his sword. "Sister, you are not giving me a fair opening." He panted, resting his weight against his weapon. I stared at him, thinking that he became as stupid as an orc.

"Who in their right mind would give you a chance to kill them?" I huffed.

"You." Angrod grinned, shifting his gaze from mine to a figure behind me before flushing. I smirked. He never got over his love for his beloved even after years and years of marriage.

"Eldalótë," I acknowledged as I turned to see the beautiful maiden walk with grace towards us. She smiled brightly as she met eye contact with me.

"Ithilia."

I sheathed my sword and wiped the sweat off my brow with a cloth. "How is Orodreth, Eldalótë?"

"He is doing very well, thank you for inquiring. Ah, yes, Artanis was looking for you." The other maiden said, handing her husband a glass of cool water from a pitcher she brought with her. "She wishes to speak with you about something that is of great importance."

Nodding, I started toward the stairs. "Thank you, my friend. I shall leave you two here, pardon me brother." I grinned, a suggestive glint in my eyes. Angrod flushed harder and I heard him mutter curses at my back.

As I started to walk down the halls, I chuckled to myself. Angrod had a habit of overreacting about almost everything. Even as a small elfling, whenever Finrod would scare him from behind playfully, he would cry for Eärwen, our mother.

And when she got to them from her place beside Finarfin who laughed from deep within his stomach as he watched with amusement, she would sigh and shake her head, cradling the younger elfling to her bosom as she kissed him on the head.

I shook my head and didn't realize another elf was in the same corridor until it was too late. I crashed into him, causing me to stumble. Luckily, the other elf had sharp reflexes and caught me. I opened my eyes—not knowing that I had closed them—and saw grey eyes the color of an incoming storm.

I could feel my body start to heat up as I realized the compromising position we were in. The stranger's hand was on my lower back to keep me from falling and a package was bundled under his other arm. His silver hair tumbled down like water over his shoulder. The arm on my back started to flex and I almost fainted.

Mentally slapping myself, I tried to regain my confidence and managed to say a sentence without stumbling. "Release me. I can stand." I murmured. The stranger complied with a cool smile.

"I apologize." He saluted me with a touch to his brow. "I did not see you while I was admiring the scenery." He gestured to the garden below us.

I curtsied politely, keeping my eyes trained on the marble floors. "Neither did I, My Lord. I am at fault as well."

Nodding curtly, the ellon detoured around me and continued to walk. Bowing once more to his retreating back, I turned and scurried the rest of the way to my sister's room, all the while hoping that I would see the stranger once more.

Shaking my head at the absurd thought, I knocked once on the beautiful doors leading into Artanis' room. "Sister? 'Tis me, Ithilia."

"Come in."

Pushing open the doors and stepping in, I was surprised to see my sister standing at the balcony. "Artanis? What is the matter?" I murmured worriedly as I hurriedly closed the doors behind me and walked over to her.

She looked up at me, her beautiful blue eyes staring deep into my soul. She cracked a small smile and I smacked her lightly on the shoulder. "Tell me." I urged, trying to distract her from my recent encounter with a very handsome ellon.

"Thinking back about this, I think I'd rather tell it to everyone." Artanis whispered, looking back down at the flower.

**-o-o-o-o-**

As Eärwen settled into her chair warily, still in shock from the kinslaying in Aqualondë, Artanis stood. Aegnor and Angrod glanced at each other worriedly and Finarfin regarded his daughter with a neutral expression while caressing his wife's hand in comfort.

For a moment, it seemed as if Artanis wasn't sure whether to say it or not, but eventually, she looked at my eyes as if she needed support and I nodded slightly. I tried to encourage my little sister to say what she wanted to say.

To be honest, Artanis wasn't really the type to speak out unless it was necessary. So having her call a family meeting was quite shocking.

"I wish to go to Middle-Earth."

* * *

**Well I tried. And Failed.**

I didn't check this over.

It's short. {More of a prologue of what's to come lol}

**I'm so sorry. At least I have a general idea in my head. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm still using polyvore by the way. So if you don't know, here's the link.**

** w w w .polyvore** {dot com}**/ revolution_aod /collection?id= 2664884 {**Remove spaces**}**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What nonsense is that, sister?" I laughed nervously, thinking that this was some sort of jest that Artanis made up so she could gain more attention. Lately, she's been cooped up in her room and we never bothered to go and ask if she was doing alright.

But the glare she directed at me spoke otherwise. Luckily, our father intervened before it could escalate.

"I forbid that, Artanis." Finarfin replied smoothly, his well-shaped brows shooting up for the heavens in shock. Clearly, he wasn't expecting his daughter to say this out of all the things in the world.

I glanced over at Artanis to see her _fuming_. What has gotten into her? She is never this violent. "Why ever not? You allowed and granted Finrod your blessing when he departed for Middle-Earth."

"That was under a different set of circumstances."

Aegnor joined his father's side and tried to placate his sister; even if he _did _seem flustered. "Middle-Earth has many perils that we do not know of. 'Tis not a safe place."

"Are you saying that I cannot take care of myself?" Artanis screeched and every single person present in the room turned into stone, Finarfin as an exception. He was always rational and calm. I decided to take my turn in placating her. Straightening myself, I placed a hand on my seat's arm and gripped it tightly so I wouldn't lose my resolve.

"Artanis." I muttered sternly and she looked at me with blazing sapphire eyes until she saw the look on my face. "Calm yourself. You have told us your request and we shall think about it. Do not expect an answer from us as soon as you lay down the question. The kinslaying in Aqualondë created wounds in our mother's heart and they have not healed yet. You _must _give us time." I was nearly pleading with her at the end of my small speech.

The silence from Artanis made me nervous and edgy, but eventually, she nodded her consent and I sighed in relief. Then she proceeded to march out of the room, slamming the doors shut. "That was not necessary." Aegnor mumbled under his breath, but with our keen hearing, we heard him.

"Father, please, let us go." Angrod sighed, surprising me and Aegnor.

"Are you _deaf_? Mandos himself proclaimed the Prophecy of the North upon us!" I snarled at my younger brother.

"But—"

"'Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains. On the House of Fëanor the wrath of the Valar lieth from the Westunto the uttermost East, and upon all that will follow them it shall be laid also. Their Oath shall drive them, and yet betray them, and ever snatch away the very treasures that they have sworn to pursue. To evil end shall all things turn that they begin well; and by treason of kin unto kin, and the fear of treason, shall this come to pass. The Dispossessed shall they be for ever.'" I hissed as I repeated the Vala's words.

Finarfin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were in pain. This time, our mother Eärwen was the one to comfort our father. "Never utter those words within my presence, dearest daughter. My brother has wronged himself, yet he refuses to come with us back to Aman."

I shrugged and poured a glass of wine from the flask sitting between me and Angrod. "Your father was killed by Melkor. Even I myself would swear an oath to avenge you, should you ever die. I pray feverently that the day never comes." I added in a rush from the look on my mother's face.

Finarfin cracked a small smile. "I appreciate the notion."

"Sister, walk with me?" Angrod requested suddenly as he stood from his chair.

"Of course." I acquiesced, setting my cup down and allowing Aegnor to take it. I followed Angrod out of the room, lifting up my skirts slightly to catch up. Before the small meeting, Artanis allowed me some time to freshen up and change so I was more presentable.

"Will you do me a favor?" Angrod questioned as he halted beside me. I took a few steps before turning around to look at him with a small frown. "'Tis not a hard task." He chuckled after observing my frown.

Reluctantly, I nodded my consent. "What is this task you ask of me?"

"May you please talk with father? I really wish to go to Middle-Earth." He pleaded.

"Despite the Kinslaying that Fëanor commenced in Aqualondë?" I queried harshly with a raised brow.

"Even with the Kinslaying."

"Do you not care for Eldalótë? Of Mandos' Doom?"

At the mention of his beloved wife, Angrod paused for a minute before he took in a deep breath. His silver-blue eyes locked onto mine with fierce determination. "I care for my wife very deeply. . . as for Mandos' doom. . . well. . ." He hesitated. "I will face that obstacle when it bars my path."

I eyed him and he met my gaze straight on, without flinching. Eventually, I looked away and sighed heavily. "I shall see what I can do."

Angrod's own sigh of relief behind me caused me to look back and raise my brow once more. "Staring into your eyes makes me frightened. They look as if you do not have any irises."

"Well, live with it. I was born like this." I snapped.

"The Lady's eyes are beautiful enough." A familiar voice snapped angrily. Aegnor and I turned to see. . . Oh sweet Eru. The ellon I collided with in the hallway just a few minutes prior, give or take an hour.

* * *

**So sorry these chapters are short but at least I got it! :D  
(To be honest this chapter has been finished since Monday. I had to wait until Friday or Sunday to update so since it's technically 12AM here{my friday} I decided to upload it)**

**I feel really bad about these short chapters but I can't do anything about it :/**


	4. Chapter 3

I understand that Finarfin's children left with Feanor and his... "unit"? I forgot the word LOL. But that was after I wrote Chapter 1 and you know me; I'm a lazy bum. But then when I was reading Galadriel's history, I saw that she took a different path so I assumed that she and her brothers didn't go with Feanor. All in all the history is still very confusing but with you reviewers correcting my mistakes all the time, I think I'll be able to pull through this. And please **please **don't complain about Haldir. This is my story and I want it to go like this ;-;

Thank you,

Enchanted0ne

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Angrod raised a delicate brow and clasped his hands together behind his back. "Who are you?" He questioned boldly, tilting his chin up slightly.

"I am Haldir, a member of Lord Finarfin's Host. You are?" Haldir shot back with a small glare. I pinched the bridge of my nose. The last thing I wanted right now was to be in between two _arrogant _elves.

"Angrod, youngest son of Lord Finarfin." My younger brother said proudly as he puffed out his chest. I expected Haldir to immediately go down on one knee out of respect, but instead, the ellon stared blankly at Angrod. Slowly, the proud aura coming from Angrod withered away as a scowl formed on his face. "Do you have no common sense?"

"Angrod!" I barked and the said elf shifted his gaze to me. "Where is _your _common sense?" I teased lightly, watching with amusement as the tip of his ears reddened.

He turned and stalked down the hall towards his room. Most likely to nurse his wounded pride. I shook my head and sighed tiredly. "I apologize for his rude behavior." I dipped my chin downwards in a small salute.

"I am not bothered by it, milady." Haldir bowed courteously. "May I ask you your name?"

Mentally sighing in relief that this elf was at least chivalrous and had manners, I produced a small smile. "Ithilia, my lord."

Haldir scoffed, causing me to widen my eyes in surprise. "Please. I am hardly a lord, Lady Ithilia. Call me Haldir."

"Surely everyone is a lord in their own way." I rebutted with a raised brow. He copied my motion. "Every being has their own mind structure and excel at a specific talent, whether it be weaponry or being a good scholar. In the end, it really doesn't matter which rule you're under." I lowered my gaze and fiddled with the hem of my sleeve. "All that matters is what you feel. Even if you think logic is the key to everything."

Silence reigned over us and I began to grow worried. "I apologize, I should not have—"

"No, it is quite alright." Haldir breathed, seemingly lost in his thoughts as he tilted his head. "I see where _your _logic lies." It was meant as a tease, but I puffed up, offended.

"I stay where I stand, _Haldir_. I must be going. Good day." In a whirl of skirts, I turned and hurried down the hall towards no particular direction. I could feel my face flushing. What was happening to me? No male has ever made me feel this way. Was it because he was intimidating? Indeed, that ellon seemed as if he were more suited for the battlefield rather than being in a library.

Shaking my head to clear my muddled thoughts, I walked out onto a balcony overlooking the beautiful valley stretching far before me. The golden rays of the dying sun enhanced the ethereal beauty. Leaning on the railing with my hands, I let out a shaky breath. "Ithilia?" A gentle voice crooned softly. I heard the gentle whispers of fabric and immediately knew who stood behind me. "What are you doing out here?"

Eärwen appeared beside me, her facial expression neutral. "Mother," I lowered my head in respect. "Are you feeling well?"

"Of course I am, dear daughter. I am not so weak to grieve as if my beloved has been slaughtered in cold blood." She replied, softening her face and allowing a serene smile to appear. "Raise your head. I am your mother, not your queen."

Face flushed, I looked up at my mother's beautiful countenance. "I apologize."

"None needed."

We stayed in silence for a long time, content in just watching the sun slowly make it's descent down over the horizon. "Your father. . ." Eärwen started hesitatingly, wringing her fingers. "has given you all permission to leave Aman to go to Middle-Earth, if it is the path you so choose."

My gaze immediately snapped from the dark sky to my mother's sad gaze. "Truly? He would allow his _daughter—Artanis—_ to travel to an undiscovered land?"

"He. . . _we_ believe that you all should experience something new other than these peaceful lands, whether it be a safe journey or not." She sighed, breaking our gaze to stare into the distance. "Even with Melkor's treachery." The last bit was added more to herself, but I heard it nonetheless.

I moved my hand over hers, and my mother looked up at me with a questioning gaze. "I am sure the Silmarils will be recovered and Morgoth repent for all the chaos he has created in the universe."

"We can only hope that darkness will never cover the land in a suffocating blanket."

"Then let us cling to that hope." A strong voice rumbled behind us. We both turned to see Finarfin, standing tall and proud in his robes. "_Never _lose faith, my love." He murmured, walking forward to caress my mother's cheek. Their intimate moment was so intense, I politely averted my eyes to look at the scenery.

After several words passed through them, Finarfin finally turned to me. "I presume your mother has told you about my decision?"

I spared a glance at him and gave a small nod. "She has."

"Then you must also know that if you travel to Middle-Earth, you cannot continue to cross between the two lands. Aman will be closed off to you." His gentle voice that always soothed me when I had troubles didn't help much in this situation. "No way of communicating with your mother or I."

"Possible eternity without you two, huh. . .?" I murmured, idly picking up a tree leaf that had fallen in front of me. "It only makes me not want to go." I chuckled light-heartedly, yet I could only imagine my mother's eyes closing in pain, trying her best to be strong, to not let the tears escape. "Presuming that you spoke to the others about this already, what of Artanis?" I sighed, half-listening to what _I _was saying. "What was her decision?"

I could hear the sharp sigh that my father released, and I knew what path my younger sister had chosen even before he started to speak. "She is traveling to Middle-Earth in first light of the next week."

"I see." I murmured. "Aegnor and Angrod are following her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Like the older brothers that they are supposed to be." My mother laughed gently. "All that remains is you. What is your decision?"

Blinking slowly, I felt as if time had just shifted abruptly. One moment I was happily sparring with my siblings and the next, I had to make a decision whether to stay in Valinor or travel to Middle-Earth. "May I be granted some time to think? This particular topic is hard to discuss for me."

I heard my father chuckle. "Always the one who thinks of every possible path before moving forward. Of course you may have time."

I lowered my head in weary respect. "Thank you."

* * *

**I was reading about Melkor and saw that he stole the Silmarils and went to Middle-Earth after killing Finwë. Then Fëanor goes after him. So that's around where I am right now. Correct me if I'm wrong but please don't make me feel awkward writing a reply LOL **

**Be happy everyone! :)**

Btw. Now I'm stretching my update dates to Monday as well. So Sunday, Monday, and Friday.


	5. Chapter 4

**I fixed the mix-up last chapter. I put Aegnor instead of Angrod pssshhhh XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_What do you mean you don't know_?" Artanis seethed, clenching her fists as a violent aura surrounded her. I rubbed my temples wearily. Having this type of conversation in the early hours of the morning only gave me a headache and a short temper for the rest of the day.

"I do not think I stuttered. Did I, Artanis?" I replied in a even tone as I placed a grape in my mouth, the rich juice immediately swirling on my taste buds once my teeth clamped down on it. Although grapes were not my favorite fruit, they did satiate the hunger gnawing in my stomach.

My younger sister looked away, her cheeks tinted a light pink. She seemed to deflate slightly in my gaze. "No, but sister, think of the _rewards_—"

"I am not going over this again, Artanis."

"But—"

"Traveling to Middle-Earth would mean separation between us and our parents. Would you really want to live in eternity without anyone to help guide you along the way? Even if we did sail for the lands, what would we do? It is an undiscovered place filled with nothing but barren plains and mountains. With Melkor out there—" I was cut off with Artanis' snort of laughter. My eyes narrowed a fraction as I felt a vein strain in my neck from the tension in my body. "What is amusing to you?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you worry to much." Artanis sighed, standing to float over to me with her natural grace. "You'll be there, won't you? Along with Aegnor and Angrod. You three will give me guidance when I need it."

I sighed heavily. "You cannot always rely on me and your brothers."

"I know." Artanis chirped, almost _skipping _her way towards the door of my room. "Which is why I'll be extra attentive _and _I'll make sure you three stay by me."

"Arta—" I was cut short with the door closing. Letting out a loud, drawn out groan, I slowly lowered my head to the table beside me. My hands slowly followed. I was tempted to just fall asleep there and then, but I knew that if I did, I wouldn't get up till mid-day. _Oh what does it matter? _I closed my eyes, slowly falling into the sweet oblivion of sleep. . .

**BANG**.

I jolted upward, blinking the sleep out of my eyes, as I turned my head to look at the door. I rolled my eyes and returned my head to the table beneath me. "What do you want, Aegnor?" I sighed. Seems like sleeping was out of the question.

"We need to talk." He said in a strong voice as he walked into the room, the gentle _thuds _of his boots against the floor alerted me that he was slowly coming closer.

Great. Another talk session. Was I some kind of oracle to them or something? "Why can't you talk with mother or father?"

"Because you're my older sister. You should be there for me." Aegnor replied, his bright eyes alight with innocence. I groaned and forced my body to sit up.

I picked up the glass filled with water and took a sip. "Start talking or I'll throw you out in 3. . . 2. . ."

"Who is it?"

". . .Who is what?"

"Your significant _other_." He scoffed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_What_." I spluttered, almost dropping the beverage in my hands. "What in the name of Arda are you talking about, Aegnor?"

Aegnor crossed his arms with a smug smile on his handsome face. "Angrod told me about this elf that commented on your eyes. I apologize, but they really are scary." My eye twitched in annoyance. "What does he look like? Is he fat? Is he a scholar? Oh, is he arrogant?" The elf continued to fire question after question, causing the last of my patience to wither.

"No, he is not a scholar, or fat, or arrogant and he is _not _my significant other. Now _get out _of my room!" I screeched, using my powers to shove an invisible force upon my brother, sending him out of the room.

"Ithil—" He started, but the door shut before he could complete the cry.

"_Ai_." I rubbed my temples as I stood from my seat to head to the bath facility installed in my talan. _Well there goes my last chance of sleeping maybe a nice bath will wake me up_.

* * *

I slowly made my way through the open halls, a favorite record in hand. Did I really want to live away from my parents. . .? My logical thoughts stepped in at once. _Yes. I am a grown elf. I can take care of myself, just as Finrod did when he sailed. _As I descended a small flight of stairs to enter the open-air garden, my mood slowly became somber._  
_

If Lord Manwë forbade any of the Ñoldor to return—had they traveled to Middle-Earth— to Aman, then what of Finrod? He did not take part in the Kinslaying. Will the lord eventually grant specific elves passage into the sacred land?

Sighing, I sat down on a stone bench underneath the shade of a tree. All these depressing thoughts are not doing me any good. . . what should I think about. . .? My hand brushed against the book in my lap and I jolted slightly. I had forgotten that I had this in my possession. Gently I flipped through the pages.

This book consisted mainly of songs, most of which my mother read to me and my siblings when we were but little elflings.

" _Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!  
O Queen beyond the Western Seas!  
O Light to us that wander here  
Amid the world of woven trees!_

_Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!_  
_Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!_  
_Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee_  
_In a far land beyond the Sea._

_O stars that in the Sunless Year_  
_With shining hand by her were sown,_  
_In windy fields now bright and clear_  
_We see your silver blossom blown!_

_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_  
_We still remember, we who dwell_  
_In this far land beneath the trees,_  
_Thy starlight on the Western Seas._

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_  
_silivren penna míriel_  
_o menel aglar elenath!_  
_Na-chaered palan-díriel_  
_o galadhremmin ennorath,_  
_Fanuilos, le linnathon_  
_nef aear, si nef aearon!_

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel!_  
_o menel palan-díriel_  
_le nallon sí di'nguruthos!_  
_A tiro nin, Fanuilos!_

_A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!_  
_silivren penna míriel_  
_o menel aglar elenath!_  
_We still remember, we who dwell_  
_In this far land beneath the trees,_  
_Thy starlight on the Western Seas. _"

I smiled, reminiscing the time when Aegnor wrinkled his nose at the mention of the Queen.

_"Is she really that beautiful as the other elflings say, _naneth_?" He asked innocently as his face scrunched up in what could only be described as uncertainty. _

_Eärwen only laughed as she leaned forward from her seat to pinch her son's nose briefly in a playful manner. "Why of course she is. She is the one who weaves the stars. Elbereth is the fairest of all the maidens in the world."_

_"More fairer than you?"_

_"Y—"_

_"No one is fairer than your mother, Aegnor." Finarfin intruded on the conversation as he entered the room, cutting off his wife with a gentle smile on his face. Eärwen flushed with pleasure at the compliment from her beloved._

"Lady Ithilia?" A mildly surprised voice muttered incredulously. Jolted out of my reverie, I twisted around at the waist to see who had called me. Haldir's strong form slowly crossed the distance between us in half the strides that I needed.

"Lord Haldir." I acknowledged with a small tilt of my head. He opened his mouth to speak— or reprimand me for calling him a _lord_— but then thought better and shut his mouth. Instead, he sat down at the edge of the bench. Was it because he respected my independence and personal space? Perhaps. I waved the thought away and shut the book.


	6. Chapter 5

**If possible, can someone tell me what happens after Finarfin's children leave Aman? It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Go to my Profile and look for the links. I have another on there.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"If I may ask," Haldir started, causing me to break off my concentration on the clouds in the sky. "What troubles your mind this morning, Lady Ithilia?"

I refrained the urge to roll my eyes and instead, I moved the book from my lap onto the open space beside me. "First of all, when asking me a question about myself, do not address me as _Lady Ithilia _for obvious reasons. You wouldn't want to have a friend address you as a lord or lady for every question they have, would you?"

Haldir's lips quirked up in a small smile and my heart did a little flip. "So I, a complete stranger, am now considered a friend?"

My face flushed and I looked away from his penetrating silver gaze. "N-No. Well, perhaps." My stuttering only caused me to feel even more embarrassed.

"Alright then, _Ithilia_." He emphasized my name very clearly and I finally found the means to roll my eyes. "What troubles your mind?"

I hesitated. For a while, the two of us sat in silence. Should I really spill my thoughts to an elf I met not five days ago? My inner self screamed that the thought was preposterous and that Haldir was a ellon that I could rely on. "If you cannot speak about it, then I would understand." Haldir breathed in deeply, taking in much of the fresh morning air into his lungs before exhaling.

"No—"

"Haldir!" Someone exclaimed and the two of us swiveled around to see who approached. I did not recognize either of the elves, saying that they were handsome was an understatement. They had long golden hair like Haldir, but they possessed blue eyes and, obviously, they looked pretty identical. "Oh, finally getting cozy with the ladies are you, Haldir?" The one on the right teased, leaning forward from the waist while he used his index finger to swipe teasingly at Haldir's nose.

Haldir looked positively annoyed and I raised a brow, curious as to who these elves were to him. "No, Rúmil. Haldir isn't like you; flirting with all the ellith in the world." The one on the left guffawed, slapping his twin on the shoulder light-heartedly.

"You, my dear brother, are correct." Rúmil winked as he immediately sat in the space between Haldir and I. I shifted uneasily at the close proximity while Rúmil took my hand and kissed the back of it. "What is your name, oh beautiful flower?" He purred, seductively blinking his beautiful eyes. I admit that he was strikingly handsome, but I wasn't about to fall for his charms so easily.

"Rúmil." Haldir's voice had an underlying tone of irritation.

The said elf ignored him and started to inspect my hand. "Your hand is so smooth, yet I see a few _very small _callouses on them, milady. Are you by chance practicing the art of the sword?" His eyes darted up to mine in an innocent, inquisitive way and I shoved the desire to shiver in disgust down.

"Yes. . ." I muttered, gently withdrawing my hand.

"Oh no, fair elleth. Am I scaring you?" Rúmil's eyes grew large with false remorse as he placed a hand on his sternum. Behind him, I could hear Haldir conversing with the other elf with a murderous look. I made up my mind that this Rúmil was someone that I had to keep my guard up around.

"Orophin, why in Arda did you bring Rúmil here?"

"He needed to get some fresh air. All the ellith that were crowding him for the past few weeks wouldn't let him out of their hold."

"That doesn't mean he was suffocating."

Orophin merely shrugged and Rúmil instantly tried getting my attention back on him when he noticed that it wasn't on him. "So, your name?"

"Stop pestering her, brother." Haldir sighed, running a hand down his face. _They were siblings? _I looked closer at their physique and characteristics. They _did _look the same, in a way, but Haldir seemed more of the strict disciplinarian, Orophin the voice of reason, and Rúmil the flamboyant flirter. I nodded slightly in finality.

"You don't speak for her." Rúmil retorted.

I stood from my seat, book in hand. The motion caused the three to look at me with raised brows. I flushed, averting my gaze from them. "I will be taking my leave now." As I turned around to head for the stairs, a lean, yet strong, arm circled around my waist and a hand came up to stroke my cheek.

"No, beautiful flower. We still have much to do; it is only morning." Rúmil whispered in my ear and I furrowed my brows. Did he really expect me to swoon for him? Either way, he's wrong.

When Rúmil's hand started to wander, my instincts kicked in and I quickly twisted out of his grip. Pivoting on my foot quickly, I backhanded him across the face. My mind barely registered the gaping faces of Haldir and Orophin behind Rúmil. "I am not one of your lusting ellith, Rúmil. Unlike them, I have some pride and common sense." I huffed, adrenaline running through my veins.

Without another word, I fled from the scene. In my haste, I nearly collided with my Aegnor. "Ithilia." He crowed.

"Good timing, I need someone to spar with." I sighed, taking his sleeve and dragging him down the white halls.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**CLANG**_

_**FWOOSH**_

Aegnor and I broke apart from our recent clash, panting for breath as the sun reached its peak in the sky. "Won't you. . . tell me what's wrong already?" Aegnor wheezed, then his eyes brightened. "Is it your _significant other_? You found him?" His sly smile and a twirl of the sword is what set me off.

"In your dreams!" I hissed, launching myself off of the ground as I twisted my waist slightly. My left arm raised above my head and my right was tucked in. Aegnor easily parried it with a small huff.

"Oh come on, it's obviously a male that's distressing you." He thrust his sword towards my open stomach. I leaped out of the way, the sword grazing my tunic and creating a small tear. "You didn't block that so I'm correct." He called teasingly as he moved back a few steps to prepare for my next blow.

I gritted my teeth and ran towards him, spinning around his slash at the last session to try and catch him off guard. It didn't work. He dodged it and I let out a tired breath. Leaning on my sword Fëa, I hung my head while taking in large gulps of air. THe day was getting hotter and moving around didn't help. A water flask appeared in front of me and I took it with a grateful smile. "I don't understand what's the problem with you telling me."

Lowering the canteen, I shrugged. "I don't see why either." So, I started to tell him the tale and Aegnor started laughing uncontrollably.

"You _backhanded _him?!" He chortled, holding his bare midsection as he doubled over. "Oh, what I would've given to see that!" He laughed some more as his bound golden hair spilled over his muscular left shoulder.

I hmph'ed and swatted him on the shoulder. "Shut up. It was a spur-of-the moment thing."

"I can tell." He grinned, standing up straight as he wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. "But, I am proud of you. The others would be too. It's not often that you raise a hand to another being. You wouldn't even hurt a tree if you had a choice."

"Of course I wouldn't! The trees give us life, even they have feelings." I retorted vehemently, offended that he would suggest such a thing.

Aegnor recoiled, looking sheepish. "Sorry, sister."

Someone cleared their throat and we both turned to see Haldir, in the shade, leaning against one of the pillars holding up the open hallway roof. Unconsciously, I rubbed the sweat off my face with a cloth. "I apologize for interrupting, but may I speak with you, Ithilia?"

* * *

**Regarding their{Haldir, Rúmil, Orophin} parents. . . they were never mentioned _anywhere _in the books soo I just made it up. Haladavar is completely made up so don't start searching him. Two, If I, at any time, add _il _at the end of a name, it is because Legolas was known as _Legolas Thranduillon _and Elrond's children were known as_ Elrondil _or something along those lines. So I juggled the thought around and made it up :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aegnor raised a brow and gave me a curious, yet suggestive look. "I will take my leave now, then. I'll see you around, sister." As he passed by me, he placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Tell me the details later." With a wink, he deftly avoided my swat. Saluting me, he gathered his stuff and started climbing the stairs at the opposite end of the clearing.

Avoiding eye contact with Haldir, I swiped another bead of sweat from my brow as I went to my own items. Just as I began to sheath Fëa-Dûr, Haldir started to approach me. "I never knew you actually practiced with a sword." He commented.

"Oh?" The sound of hissing metal came to a stop with a _click _as I fully encased my swords in their scabbards. "What do you need from me, Haldir?" I sighed, raising my head to look up at his face. I never actually knew he was a head taller than me. . . ah well.

He averted his gaze to look at the wall. "I wanted to apologize for my brother; he tends to touch people in the most. . . _inappropriate _way." I rolled my eyes.

"I can tell." Whirling around, I started for the stairs. Haldir followed.

"You still feel uncomfortable?"

Abruptly, I stopped and he made an emergency halt behind me. "How can I not?" I hissed, turning around to stare into his stoic silver eyes. The embarrassment from the time was catching up to me. "That is the first time I've ever been touched by the opposite sex. Even my brothers and father never dare to lay a hand on me because of my independence. I expected my first time to be with my husband. . ." As I realized the double meaning behind my words, my cheeks heated up.

Huffing, I continued my path towards my chambers. "Feeling uncomfortable and losing your purity are two completely different things, Ithilia." Haldir stated with a soft sigh.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Explain then." I stopped once more to give him a chance, just because he seems to catch my attention a lot and I need to know why.

"First of all, losing your purity is far more worse than being in a tricky situation such as dealing with my orc-headed brother. For reasons I will not say aloud and taint the sanctity of Lord Finarfin's palace with these words. But yes, I admit, my brother plays around a bit too much but I assure you, he truly feels remorseful if the elleth he tries to charm does not reciprocate his feelings. His pride never allows him a chance to apologize for his actions, so I hope that you understand."

Although Haldir had spoke in a cryptic way, I knew he was being truthful with his words.

I stared at the swords in my hands, contemplating his words. Slowly, my rage was replaced with sympathy. Artanis always said that my understanding and forgiveness is what would kill me in the future. Perhaps it will, perhaps it won't.

"I understand. Tell him that I forgive him for me, will you?" I sighed, looking up at the ellon standing before me. All of a sudden, it was as if Elbereth's light shone upon Haldir; his beauty suddenly became too much for me. _What in the name of Arda am I _thinking? Flustered, I looked away and stuttered out my next sentence. "W-Well if that is all, I will go now."

Haldir smiled and butterflies fluttered wildly in my stomach. That was the first time I've ever seen him with that facial expression. "Of course, I thank you for understanding, Ithilia." Giving me a short bow, he walked away.

Gritting my teeth to refrain from calling him back, I shook my head wearily and decided to take another bath.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As I sunk down into the warm waters of my indoor bathing facility, I hugged my knees to my chest. My mind was a complete mess; the problem of sailing and why Haldir makes me feel childishly giddy when he's around. Is it because he is handsome? His long golden hair, silver eyes and angular face. . . I shivered. Cupping my hands as an imitation of a bucket, I splashed water onto my face.

I should practice my archery soon. It's been a while since I took up a bow. . . "Ithilia!" Someone called, pounding footsteps following soon after. I groaned wearily. Not another talk session. My brows furrowed at the condescending sounds. Who dared to run and make such noise in _my _room? The door opened and Artanis stood there with a deadly face.

On instinct, my arms raised to cover my bare chest. "It is impolite to barge in on someone who isn't dressed, Artanis."

"Is she in there?" Angrod called, soon appearing in the doorway behind Artanis.

"Get out of here, Angrod." I growled, turning my back on the two of them. In response, he chortled and rolled his eyes.

"Haha, funny. We've bathed together many times as elflings. Other than the fact that our bodies have changed slightly," He gestured to my chest. "I don't think there's a problem. Besides Eldalótë—"

"Enough!" I said mildly, trying to block my ears from his _adventurous _tales with his wife. "What do you two want from me?"

"Father needs you." Artanis piped up. "He says that it's time, whatever that means."

I, for one, understood completely. Finarfin wanted me to choose the path I wished to take from now on. Looking down at the transparent water, I fell silent. "Tell him I will be there."

* * *

**Uh. The last part was a filler of course.**

**I'm reading Wikis and stuff to place out the settings and stuff. Stuff. Thingies. Imma repeat that alot in my authors notes LOL**

**But uhm.**

I'll have Ithilia cross over and stay with Artanis{Obviously because she's the youngest sibling} for the entire time. . . they'll meet Thingol, have a warm welcome, Artanis meets Celeborn, and um. We'll see how that goes. . . I don't know if I want Ithilia to take part in any major wars. . . I'm kinda confused so I'll continue reading XD


End file.
